El Fic Estrella
by CENSURADO D
Summary: Este fic es el MAS LOCO de todo el mundo... escrito por dos loks pervertidas y ociosas. Puede llegar a contener lime, slash y demas... pero nada descriptivo! Y... bueno, disfruten de nuestras lokuras! PARODIA 100
1. We Are What We Are

**CAPITULO 1: WE ARE WHAT WE ARE**

Somos Nicole Sapphire y _Shanelle (Shan) Diamond. Este Fic es una loca ocurrencia de la vida real_ (Obviamente, somos muggles) Pero esta es la version magica. _Como lei una vez en un fic, ESTE FIC NO TIENE REGLAS. Cualquier clase de incoherencias guardenlas en su cerrada mente que estamos al tanto de ellas =D._ NO ACEPTAMOS RECLAMOS. ESTE FIC PUEDE TENER LO QUE SEA, ESCENAS LIME (O SEA, NO TAN DETALLADAS) Y RELACIONES SLASH.

Yo, Nicole, escribo asi mientras _yo, Shanelle, uso la letra cursiva. _ **Este tipo de letra es del narrador. (El cual casi nunca aparece)**

Esperamos q les guste..._ y dejen REVIEWS!!!_

Un dia muy lluvioso, Shan y yo estabamos en la sala comun convesando sobre nuestros tipicos temitas juveniles: Quien sera el chamo con el pene mas grande en nuestra promocion??... Eramos las chicas mas locas de Hogwarts _si!! y ademas estabamos super enamoradas de..._ HEY (estilo south park, con el mismo tonito) ESA ES MI PARTE HIJA 'E PUTA..._ Hija de puta no! PUTA!_...Como decia, hablabamos sobre los guapos, los feos, los cutes pero lo central eran sus penes. Claro esta, nos habiamos fugado de la horrible clase de Transformaciones

- Potter lo tiene que tener... Uff!

-QUEEEE?!?!?! Nooo, Draco, Draco!!!

-Y de los profesores? Snape, Flitwick, Viktor

-Oooh! Vicky!

_-_Ese si lo tiene enooorme... y bien grueso!

-Y Dumbledore?! Todo vieeejo y arrugado!

-Jajaja si!

-QUIERO VERSELO A VIKTOR!!

_Viktor era nuestro guapo profesor de D.C.A.O. Moreno, pelo negro y unos ojazos azules!!! (Una version mejorada de Leo Dicaprio, ya saben, ese muggle famoso...) Nicky y yo habiamos hecho un reto, mas un pacto: Hacerlo creer que lo amabamos con locura. Y habiamos hecho una apuesta: Quien lograra salir primero con el y verlo desnudo, comprobar nuestra hipotesis de la hermosura, grandeza (Y mas principal: TAMAÑO) de su pene, se quedaba con Draco Malfoy, el rompecorazones (Y ladron de los nuestros). Hasta que alguna de las dos ganara, ninguna podia tirar con el_

_-Ohh! hoy tenemos D.C.A.O.!_

_-Bien! Empezemos ya mismo!_

_-Te ganare!_

_-Hey! En que piensas? OBVIO QUE YO GANARE_

_Pero no le preste atencion: En mi revista muggle encontre una foto de un guapisimo artista (Devon Sawa, llamado por muchos Devon Webon [N/A: Entre las autoras, nos entendemos =D]) en una foto con bañador que le marcaba todo su pene_

-Dios mio! Que grande!!!

-Te lo dije!! hasta lo muggles lo tienen grande!!

-Nick esa revista es mia asi que no inventes yo la encontre!

-Tu eres la que inventa!!!

-No tu!

-No TUUUUUUUUU

Bueno esas son nuestras tipicas conversaciones. 

Shan y yo somos las chicas mas populares del curso y tenemos muchos pretendientes con los que nos encanta jugar, y llevarlos a la cama (me imagino que ya se imaginan para que)... y aunque tengamos fama de putas locas, nos encanta! y siempre hechizamos a los chicos con nuestra belleza, yo soy alta, cabello liso cobrizo con reflejos amarillos y ojos azul muy oscuro casi negro y Shan es un poco mas bajita de pelo negro ondulado y ojos miel, ambas con cuepo de atletas, estamos en el equipo de quidditch (las primeras mujeres en la historia el quidditch en nuestra casa Slytherin).

_-Ok tengo una idea!! ya se como empezar a conquistar a nuestro Vicky... Hay q hacer la tare.....-dije._

_-QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! estas loquisima Shan te perdi!!-me toco la frente insinuando que tenia fiebre y mirandome con cara de "What?!"-Ni muerta voy a hacer una tarea!! nisiquiera por Malfoy... vamos a perder nuestra ''REPUTAcion''..._

_-Yo si la voy a hacer. Deseame toda la suerte del mundo!- Dije con mi melodramatico tono_

_-Nunca pense que caerias tan bajo! La sangre sucia siempre la ha hecho y...._

_-Nick, Nick, Nick!- Dije negando con la cabeza- Nosotras tenemos cuerpo, sensualidad, estilo y somos fieras en la cama! ella no! asi que permiteme..._

_-Oh! amiga mia, mucha suerte!_

_Camine hacia mi habitacion, y me encerre para concentrarme... pero no pude... la desgracia se apodero de mi... como iba a saber de que tamaño lo tenia Vicky?_

Ok, mi mejor amiga me ha dejado! Que horror! Hacer la tarea! ni en mis peores pesadillas... entre a mi habitacion (Llamada por los chicos "El Burdell") y vi a Shan desesperada

-No puedo! No puedo! Nick tenias razon! Prefiero dejar de tirar tres dias a que hacer una tarea- Dijo con dramatismo

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde, y ahora a conquistarlo!!

**Pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabia...**

**-Oh no!- Dice Viktor -Hoy me toca con esas putas locas! Lo que ellas no saben es que yo...**

**_FIN DEL CHAPPIE... Dejen reviews =D!!!!_**

**_NO ACEPTAMOS NI EMAILS NI REVIEWS BOMBA. SI USTEDES OPTARON POR LEER ESTE FIC FUE A CUENTA SUYA Y NO NUESTRA. SI LES PARECE QUE NUESTROS PERSONAJES SON UNAS MARY SUES ALLA USTEDES, PERO LA INTENCION ES HACER REIR... NO NOS IMPORTA NUESTRA CALIDAD COMO ESCRITORAS EN ESE PUNTO =D=D_**

Atte: Nicole Sapphire y _Shanelle Diamond_


	2. Mision: Conquista

**Capitulo 2: Mision: Conquista**

Volvimos!! Y esta vez mas loks y pervertidas que antes!!! =D ya saben, disfruten!! (ESTE FIC NO TIENE REGLAS...) _a poco, olvidamos el disclaimeeer!!! pues en este fic ksi ningun personaje nos pertenece, solo Shan, Nick, Viktor (ACLARANDO: NO ES KRUM!!) y otros mas que iran apareciendo. _Los queremos mucho, y ahora si, rianseee!!!!

_-Granger, nos haces la tarea y hacemos que Potter vaya contigo al baile de Navidad- Dije_

_-Si quieres hasta hacemos que tire contigo!_

_-La verdad, no me interesan esas tonterias sexuales..._

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!_

_-Ahhh- Puso una cara de tontuela enamorada -Pero no me resistiria a bailar con Harry_

_-Ok Granger, tarea facil para las tres- Dije, y le dejamos nuestros mejores pergaminos y salimos en busca de Potter_

-Harry! Por fin te encontramos!- Dije en tono inocente -Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte...

-Te amamos!- Dijo Shan, seductoramente pegando su pecho contra el de el y acariciandole los labios -Y estamos dispuestas a entregarnos a ti

Yo empeze a abrazarlo y acariciarle el trasero y el cedio empezando un beso muy apasionado en trio.

Despues de media hora de besuqueos dije con tono de aparente preocupacion

-Dios mio! Mira la hora! Tenemos clases con Vicky!

-VICKY?!?!?!?!??! Que les pasa? No era que me amaban? Ademas, a ustedes le resbalan sus calificaciones... un poquito mas, por favor!

-Hey Harry, si te amamos! Pero no solo somos putas locas!- Harry puso cara de "What?!" -A veces tambien nos importan nuestras calificaciones, sabes!?

-Si lo somos, si lo somos, si lo somos!- Le susurre a mi amiga para que solo ella pudiera oirlo

_-Coño callateee!!!- Dije, mientras pensaba: -Que burra puede ser a veces Nick, no?- Luego me voltee- Harry, solo queremos un favor!- Dije rozandole los labios_

_-VE AL BAILE CON GRANGER!- Dijo Nick_

_-Pero..._

_-Shhh!- Dijo Nick tapandole los labios y apretandole el trasero -Solo hazlo y estaremos a tu disposicion cuando quieras!_

_-Si, si..._

_Nos subimos lentamente la falda de una forma muy sexy (Hey! Eso siempre funciona, o no chicos?)_

_-Si, si...- Repitio, atontado_

_-Adios!!- Y salimos corriendo a la clase, pues ya se nos hacia tarde (Ehm... que raro suena eso, o no?)_

_Al llegar a la clase, ya todos habian llegado. Todos los chicos se voltearon, pues sabian que eramos nosotras_

-Claaaro, quien mas podia ser? -Dijo la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger

-Como siempre -La apoyo Vicky

-Ohh por favor! Disculpenos! -Dije

-Hicimos la tarea!!!!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!!?!?!

-H-I-C-I-M-O-S (Espacio) L-A (Espacio) T-A-R-E-A!!! -Dije letra a letra -Que tiene de raro?

-Whoa! Tambien aprendieron a deletrear? -La clase entera aplaudio

-N-O (Coma) Q-U-E (Espacio) N-O (Espacio) O-Y-E-S?? -Pregunto sarcastica Shan

-Bueno basta de deletreos sientense de una ves!!!- grito Granger ya harta de que siempre nosotras fueramos el centro de atencion en clases siendo ella la que se lo merecia.

-N-O (Coma) P-L-E-A-S-E (Espacio) D-E-J-A-L-A-S -Rogo Harry atontado

_Granger nos miro furiosa_

_-QUE NO IBAN A HACER QUE SALIERA CONMIGO?!?!?!_

_-Oh! Cierto -Dijo Potter -Quieres venir conmigo al baile de navidad_

_Granger sonrio alelada_

_-Siiii Harryto!! -Se desmayo en sus brazos y el rapidamente se la saco de encima y la lanzo al piso. Nosotras al pasar a sentarnos la pisamos, y yo me retrocedi, pateandola y poniendome a dos centimetros de Potter_

_-Ya sabes, cuaaando quieras -Le di un corto beso en los labios y pase a sentarme junto a Nick, enfrente a Viktor (Obviamente, pisoteando a Granger)_

_-Saquenla de aqui! -Rogo nuestro amado Draco_

_Hubo un murmullo, nadie queria sacarla_

_-A cara o cruz!_

_-Somos muchos, Longbottom, no seas idiota!_

_-Nosotras, Drakito, nosotras! -Suspiramos Nick y yo. Ella añadio:_

-Ven que serviciales somos?? -Mire a Drakky, despues a Vik

-Ven como nos deshacemos de la basura?? -La clase sonrio, con cara de idiotas y aplaudieron

-Nos lo merecemos -Dijimos. Justo cuando me agache con Shan a recoger a la basura, luciendo mucho mis 90 de cadera, senti algo raro

-AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO VOY A PODER TIRAR HOY!!!!! COÑO!!! ME VINO LA REGLA!!! -Los hombres emprezaron a llorar

-Voy a buscarte un modess!!! -Se ofrecio aleladamente Seamus Finnigan, quien al poco tiempo volvio con uno

-No teman mis vidas, quedo YO!!!! -Sonrio Shan, muchos asintieron alelados, pero otros decian:

-Yo quiero a Nick!!

-Ya que ella no estara esta noche disponible, quien quiere acompañarme a mi cuarto? Aprovechenme porque en una semana me llega a mi

-YO!!! -Dijeron. Ella me susurro:

-En una semana te toca a ti, tranquila -Yo asenti. Esa era nuestra rutina

-Aunque hoy no puedo tirar alguien me puede acompanar en esta noche solitaria...

-YOOO

-OLVIDALO PARKINSON!!! MUJERES NO!!!

-YOOO

-NO, GOYLE LO SIENTO PERO ERES DEMASIADO GORDO.

-Nicky, aunque no podamos tirar, yo te acompano

_-SIIII!!!!! -Chris me miro. Aunque eramos putas locas, eramos buenas amigas (Muchos nos tomaban por lesbianas solo por eso.... ABAJO LOS GAYS!) -No te molesta?_

_-No pueden tirar, asi que AL DIAAABLO. Que se diviertan! Ahora, quien coño tira conmigo?!_

_-Yo! Lo prometiste! -Me reclamo Potter_

_-Aysh, verdad... bueno... dale -Al menos estaba bueno. Ni loca lo hubiese hecho por Longbottom_

_-TE LO PROMETIO?!?!?!?! -Le envidiaron muchos. El asintio_

_-Bueno bueno YA! -Nos dijo Viktor -Saquen a la prefecta Granger_

_-Bueno, pero antes de sacar a la sangre sucia tengo que ponerme el modess o si no voy a manchar la falda!!_

_En eso Granger mueve la cabeza, reaccionando con pesadez:_

_-La unica que tiene sangre sucia ahora eres tu!!! -Dijo, y se vuelve a desmayar_

Y a la noche, dejamos a Shanelle y Harry tirando, y yo y mi Drakkito nos vinimos. Despues de un ratito de besuqueos, le pregunte

-Draco, tu eres virgen?

-Ehhhhh... Si

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?! Y eres gay??????????

-Algun dia encontraras la respuesta -Y despues de eso me dio un besazo en la boca...

-Creo que ya lo averigue... -Pense

_Mientras esto pasaba, yo y Harry tirabamos en la habitacion contigua_

_-Ohh...Oh... No sabia que eras tan bueno en esto!!_

_-Hasta este momento era virgen!!! -Dijo, mientras seguia_

_-QUEEEE?!?!?!_

_-Eso no importa, pero te amo, te amo, te amo.... Y cuando voy a tirar con Nick??_

_-Si quieres mañana... no, mentira.... ella tiene la regla... La semana que viene... Ohhh!!!!! Sigue, sigue, sigueee!! Dame MAASS!!!!!!_

Esto se oia desde la habitacion en que estabamos Draco y yo

-Que son esos ruidos??

-No interrumpas, mi amor -Dije como si tal cosa -Deben ser Shan y Potter tirando... el es el de esta noche

-Esto se va a repetir??

-Cuando tu quieras!!! -Lo segui besando -Dime, que es el agua??

Pero ya se habia dormido. Queria quitarle el pantalon pero...

-SHAN!!! Donde esta mi mejor amiga cuando mas se le necesita?!?! No le puedo hacer esto a mi mejor amiga... La voy a esperar, lo dejare durmiendo y me acostare con el... muy pegadita para que no nos de frio...

_-Oh... Eres muy bueno en esto, cuando se va a repetir??_

_-Mañana??_

_-No!! Se lo prometi a Richton..._

_-Ah... SE ESCRIBE RICHTONNE!!! Te habras equivocado de linea??_

_-No seas imbecil, fui yo quien escribio el libreto, por cierto, te estas saliendo..._

_-Oh, si.... perdon... Aja_

_Un poco después, sali del cuarto y mi dirigi corriendo a interrumpir lo que estuviera haciendo mi mejor amiga con mi mejor bombon, pero al entrar en la habitación, y en realidad no interrumpi nada! _

_-Esta dormido?!?!?!_

-No esta presioso?- le dije

-Oh… supongo que te lo ganaste no?- dijo algo decepcionada- que tan grande lo tiene??

-No se…

-QUE?!?! lo tienes aquí dormidito y ni le has bajado los interiores!!!

-Eres una persona muy mala Shan- le dije triste de que no me comprendiera- Aunque sea una puta loka, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no lo haria sin ti…

-Eres lesbi de repente?!

-_PUTA!_

_-Y CON ORGULLO_

_-shhhhhh lo vas a despertar!!_

_-Si, perdon!!! Ehm… sabes Nick??_

_-Que Shan?_

_-Eres mi mejor amiga!! –Dije y le agarre las manos (OJO en forma de amistad no me tomen por una puta loca lesbi!!)_

_-Tu también Shan, tu también… -Eramos muy, muy cursis cuando nos poniamos con esas pendejadas_

_-HEY!! Drakky esta aquí dormido… Y NO LE HEMOS BAJADO LOS INTERIORES_

_Mirada pervertida._

En eso, Shan y yo nos acercamos a el, lentamente, para no despertarlo. Le desabrochamos el cinturon...

****

Al dia siguiente nos dirigimos como siempre, media hora mas tarde a la masmorra de pociones.

-Y por eso es que los Slytherins si pueden comer mantequilla- Desia Snape muy pero muuuuy absorto en su teoría, mientras ya mas de la mitad de la clace ya roncaba. El únicoque estan bien despiesto era nuestra belleza

-Oh... DRACO!!! Ohhhh... Oh.. NICOLE!! SHANELLE!!... Ohh...ohhh denme MASSSS!!!!! –Gritaba la parkinson

Sus suplicas y gemidos se hacian cada vez mas audibles, todos se empezaban a despertar...

-Por eso es que la mantequilla...

-Ohhh... Dame mas... Mas... MAS!!!!!!!! Sigue!!!

Toda la clace estaba muerta de la risa.

-Y en conclución, la mantequilla proviene de la leche.

_Toda la clase moria de la risa, a mas no poder menos..._

_-Hey Nicky, que te pasa?_

_-Pienso, sencillamente pienso en cosas muuuy dificil como para que cualquier persona lo entienda_

_-Si?? -Dije emocionada, aunque despues me calme -Nicky, eres una puta loca, no una filosofa_

_-Estoy pensando... Shan, que es el agua??_

_A veces Nicky saca su lado filosoficamente estupido... Y yo el mio, pero inteligente_

_-Nicky!! Eso lo sabe todo el mundo!!!_

_-A ver!! Que es?!?! Ademas, te apuesto que ni siquiera...ehm... EL HERMANITO DE DRACO TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL AGUA_

_-Draco tiene hermanito??_

_De pronto tocaron y abrieron la puerta_

-Buenos dias! Soy el hermanito de Draco Malfoy, solo vine para decir que el agua es un componente que puede estar en diferentes estados: Liquido, solido y gaseoso. Su formula quimica es de H2O: Dos particulas de hidrogeno y una de oxigeno. Más del 75% de nuestro planeta esta cubierto por agua, aunque muy bajo porcentaje es agua potable... Alguna duda sobre lo que es el agua??

Era un niñito, que estaba demasiado bueno a pesar de la edad, catire, ojos cafe oscuros y un cuerpazo divino. Enseguida me dieron ganas de tirar con el, es mas, apuesto a que Shan tambien tenia ganas. Asi que le dije

-Nelnel, no te parece que ese chamito esta mejor que su hermano??

-Siiii... ASALTACUNA!!! TE APUESTO A QUE NI SE HA DESARROLLADO!!!!

-No importa, esta divino...

-Y tu estas loca!!!

-Si, y tu! No recuerdas que somos las putas locas??

-Oh, si. Y como buenas putas tenemos que llevar a ese chamito a la cama!!!

-Hey! Tu misma dijiste que ni se habia desarrollado...

-Al diablo!! Pero tiene que ser dentro de una semana, tu tienes la regla!!!

Y en ese momento...

**Fin del Chappie**

**_Dejen muchos reviews... y como dijimos NO ACEPTAMOS NINGUNA CLASE DE FLAMES... Y dennos ideas de como seguir =D cualquier idea puede aparecer por mas incoherente que sea (POR LO QUE SE DEDUCE QUE ESTE FIC NO TIENE REGLAS)_**

Atte: Nicole Sapphire y _Shanelle Diamond_


	3. Annie Sue y la banda!

_Ok, hoy no estaba Nick en mi casa... y antes de que pueda decir nada lo subo como regalo adjunto a su cumple... aquí va! Nick, TQF! Sorry por publicar sin tu permiso pero ya que, llevabas jodiendome meses pa que lo hiciera! (sin malpensar nojoda!)_

**Capitulo 3: ANNIE SUE Y LA BANDA**

Y en ese momento... Dumbledore abrio la puerta

El problema es que llevaba a una muchacha que lo agarraba de la mano con una ternura que daba asco.

La chica tenia cabello de un castaño cobrizo, con reflejos negros y amarillos. Sus ojos, azules en el centro, pasaban a ser verdes, mas hacia afuera miel, seguian con marron y terminaban siendo negros (N/A: Que mierda de detallistas somos... pero lo hicimos para todos los gustos). Su piel era de un color bronceado entre blanco y canela, pero a veces se veia muy blanca y a veces muy morena. Su cuerpo era muy, muy bien formado (Tenia mas culo que Shan y yo!!! Debe ser pura grasa ¬¬) y su estatura era mediana

-Dumbly!! Estos son mis compañeros?? Me muero por conocerlos, saber que es lo que sienten, abrir todas sus puertas y vencer esas....

-No vale!! -Dijo Snape -Te piratiaste la de Alex Ubago niñita... la proxima ves buscate algo original.... hey, quien eres? Eres Slytherin? Quieres mantequilla?

-Todavia no lo se, pero me muero por estar en esta casa... todos se ven TAN adorables!!

-Dios... -Susurre desmayadamente

-Dime! -Sonrio Draco

Le sonrei seductoramente

-Mi nombre es Annie Sue...

-Eres la prima... -Empezo a decir Shan

-Esa misma, Mary Sue la de un fanfic Star Trek es mi prima y mi idola (N/A: De ahi viene la odiada Mary Sue) pero ahora ella esta en francia curando a los enfermos, drogados, desgraciados, viles, infelices, ebrios...

-E idiotas como tu –Murmuro Shan

-...huerfanos, marginales, mendigos, pobres, necesitados, damnificados, victimas, desvalidos, enfermos... ah no, ya lo dije

-Chama... entendimos... ni que Francia estuviera tan mal!! No podias decir "Ayudando a quienes lo necesitan?"

-Me encanta especificar...

_-Segurito lo hace para tirar con ellos -Murmure al oido de Nick, agarrandome la cabeza_

_-Ya nos tenemos que ir a preparar la ceremonia, el banquete de bienvenida a nuestra querida nueva alumna, una gran fiesta solo, solo por el amor que le tenemos a Annie Sue... esta encantadora muchachita -Sonrio alelado con corazones en los ojos_

_-Ugh... -Me apoye en Draco (Lo mas posible) -VOY A VOMITAR!_

_-Encima mio no... y menos en mi sueter Armani_

_-No en ti -Sonrei -En ella_

_-Pero si esta demasiado buena!!_

_-Y yo?! Y nosotras?! -Dije refiriendome tambien a Nick -Nos abandonaste POR UNA CARAJITA NUEVA E INFANTIL_

_-NO, no nunca... es que si ustedes supieran..._

__

_De noche en el gran comedor... De repente se apagaron las luces, y entro Annie Sue, que llevaba puesta una mini-falda (bien mini, mejor dicho una CristinaAguilera-falda) negra, un top strappless de todos los colores y unas botas. Enfocada por una luz de todos los colores caminando con una gracia increible y dejando boquiabrietos a todos nuentros ninos. Al llegar al centro se monto en nuestra mesa (que era la mas cercana a ella) y comenzo a bailar como si estuviera en un show de tipo Broadway. Estuvo unos 10 minutos que a Nick y a mi nos parecieron una eternidad pero a los demas les paso volando, porque al terminar todos exclamaron:_

_-OTRA, OTRA, OTRA...!_

Ella sonreia, como una miss universo que acabase de ganar el concurso. Shan y yo, por una vez, nos sentimos opacadas por una chama... esa odiosa Annie... Entonces las dos, por instinto, volteamos a ver al profesor Viktor (Nuestra belleza). Creimos que estaria buceandose a la chamita esa, pero no! Hablaba muy animadamente con nuestro Drakky...

-Shan... -Le dije

-Que se te ocurre, Nick? -Pregunto ella en mi mismo tono

-Tenemos que hacer que esos dos volteen a ver

Ella entendio rapidamente. Fuimos hacia la mesa alta y nos pusimos a bailar la de Me Against The Music, con un estilo que superaba al de Annie Sue, solo que el nuestro mas bien era estilo Las Vegas, muchisimo mas sensual... peeero no duramos ni tres minutos en eso, ya que al ver, Dumbledore paro toda la cuestion dejando a la mayoria, que ya se habian olvidado de Annie Sue, sumamente frustrados.

El director despues de que pararon los aplausos y elogios, dio dos palmadas para que todos quedaran en silencio y comenzo a hablar:

-Como ya habran visto, tenemos a una nueva estudiante en el colegio, la cual, por lo que veo, desperto, incluso antes de conocerlos, el fuego de la union, con ese maravilloso baile nos demostro de lo que es capaz, y hasta desperto el animo de otras dos alumnas, ehh, cuyo nombre ya ni recuerdo, que tanto gozo sintieron al ver la gracia con la que se movia Annie que la acompanaron tambien. Oh D-os pero que espectacular, esta paz tan grande no se habia visto en Hogwarts nunca! y hoy, increiblemente, una chica, que nisiquiera han llegado a conocer (pero cuando lo hagan estaran agradesidos siempre de que se haya cruzado en su camino), nos rescato aquella felicidad! Brindemos por Annie Sue!

_Pasaron unas semanas y ya no sabiamos que hacer. Por primera vez, llevabamos mas de una semana sin tirar! Ya no sabiamos que hacer para captar la atencion de nuestros ninos. Habiamos hecho de todo (Striptease, bailes sensuales, ropa muy ajustada, meternos en sus camas de noche porque "teniamos frio", y otras mas) Pero ya se nos habian acabado las ideas hasta que Nick dijo:_

_-Shan... Tengo una idea... Hagamos una banda!! Tu al teclado, yo al violin..._

_-Y DRAKKY A LA BATERIA!! Pero... El cantante... Tu puedes cantar?_

_-Claro, mira, es mi don estrella -Empieza a cantar. Casualmente, mas de un retrato le pidio que se callara_

_-Creo que no... Yo tampoco se cantar y Drakky, menos_

_-YA SE! Pongamos carteles!_

_"Se busca cantante para banda, con Shanelle D., Nicole W. y el guapisimo Draco M. PARA TODOS NUESTROS NIÑOS BELLOS... Y LAS CHAMAS QUE QUIERAN JALARNOS BOLAS"_

Ambas examinamos el cartel que Draco habia confeccionado

-No se... Me parece muy gay de tu parte

-Eh, como sea, es su banda no la mia

-Draco, alo, tu estas en la banda

-Bueno da igual

En el momento de los audiciones, vimos que NUESTROS NIÑOS HABIAN VENIDO! Y ADEMAS UNA LAAARGA FILA DE NINAS... Bueno, jalabolas. Entonces los tres (Drakky, Shan y yo) amplificamos nuestras voces

-Bienvenidos al concurso Hogwartsian Idol... aqui con Nicole Wytticomb, Shanelle Diamond y Draco Malfoy... que pase el primero

Llega uno de los chamos de los que mas me gustaban a mi, pero a Shan no, ella nunca habia tirado con el

-Dale que esperas? -Dijo Draco -Empieza

El canto una cancion excesivamente romanticona (maricona) que a ninguno parecio gustarle. Drakky fue el primero que hablo...

-Eh.. Muy bien, pero la tecnica de danza no es buena -A Shan y a mi no nos gusto la palabrita "Danza" -Aunque la voz la manejaste muy bien

-Te llamaremos mas tarde... Pero no te olvides que ES UNA BANDA DE ROCK asi que no pierdas tu tiempo con canciones maric.. eh, romanticonas

-ESO FUE ABSOLUTAMENTE PATETICO!! QUE COÑO HACES AQUI?!

-Pues yo lo hice muy bien, con Merlin de mi lado!

-Si Merlin viviera, no dejaria que alguien como tu cantase en una banda de rock. Vete a dormir

_Siguiente. Una chama pequeña y fea, canto muy bien_

_-Muy bien, no encuentro ningun defecto -Drakky dijo admirado_

_-Que? Estas loco? -Dije yo con horror -Pesima presencia en el escenario, te ves espantosa_

_-Si, el fisico tambien cuenta aunque no lo creas... asi que chao, vete_

_Asi con todos y todas hasta que quedo una unica persona... Annie Sue_

_-Siguiente... Oh, Annie Sue -Cara de fastidio, y ella pasa al frente -NO NO NO siguiente!_

_-No me van a oir? Y tanto que me costo hacerme el peinado!_

_-Eh... Siguiente!_

_-Pero... mis uñas!_

_-SIGUIENTE!!_

_-Es que tarde tanto en arreglarme que... llegue de ultima!_

_-QUE?!_

_Y Draco que habia estado callado hasta ese momento, se atrevio a hablar_

_-Entonces oigamosla_

_-QUE?!_

Pero ella ya habia empezado a cantar. Era la voz que estabamos buscando, pero ni Shan ni yo lo admitiriamos

-Excelente. No hay defectos - dijo Drakky

-Eh.. -Dijo Shan entonces -Siguiente!!

-Hay mejores que tu. Ese chico que... por cierto canta mal, se viste espantoso, no sabe bailar (N/A: Estilo William Hung_, se acuerdan? el coreano de she bangs.. she bangs... que canto una vez en American Idol... ok, me callo, Nick te dejo seguir)_ y fue el mejor que todos los que hemos tenido hasta ahora

-Pero... No les gusto?!

-La verdad no estuvo nada mal!! -Draco seguia con eso

-QUEEE?! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!!

-LO DICES PORQUE CREES QUE ESTA BUENA!

-Si, esta buena pero no tanto como ustedes... Ustedes son lo maximo!

-QUE?! -Annie Sue estaba siendo derrotada -PERO... COMO?! NO PUEDE SER

-Hey, eso hizo que te ganaras el puesto de la banda asi que callate pesada!!

-Ok, los martes a las 5:00

-QUE?! NO PUEDO MARTES!!

-Pues es el unico dia que nosotros tres tenemos en comun asi que te acomodas

_Entonces asi quedamos. Annie Sue cambio las Reuniones del Club de Fans y Jalabolas de Annie para el jueves y asi tener el martes libre (Nuestro Club de Fans y Jalabolas es capaz de reunirse sin nosotras asi que no tenemos ese problema) entonces ese martes nos reunimos en el burdell... osea la habitacion de Nick y yo... Y Annie Sue pero ella siempre duerme afuera porque no sabe tirar_

_-Saben de lo que me di cuenta?? -Casi lloro la Annie esa -NO TENEMOS MANAGER_

_-Por favor Sue dejate de mariconadas -Se quejo Nick_

_-No pero..._

_-Miren, consegui uno... Tambien estaba pensando en lo mismo que Annie -Como eso lo dijo Drak, teniamos que estar de acuerdo_

_-Bueh... Traelo_

_En fin, Draco salio, y despues entro con nada mas y nada menos...._

_-VIKTOOOR!!!!!! -Gritamos a la vez Nick y yo, pero de pura sorpresa_

_-Bueno -Dijo Drakky. No sabiamos cual de los dos estaba mas bueno, ni cual de los dos lo tenia mas grande -El tiene bastantes cualidades como por ejemplo... ehm... ser Manager_

_-Dale si contratado!!_

_-NO!! -Annie sue salio con otra de sus MARICONADAS -Es un profesor!!_

_-JODETE!!!... Aja Vicky, como te deciamos, estas contratado!!_

-Esta habitacion se ve algo... desigual... osea miren todas esas.. prendas negras y rojas en la pared y la otra pintada de rosa y celeste... no se

-Bueno... Reflejos de nuestras personalidades que se ven reflejados en la reflejada pared

-Te equivocas -ODIOSA SUE!!! -Lo que reflejan son los espejos!!!

-Sue, eso se llama METAFORA

-Ehh... Shan, Nick, Drak, Vick... que es una metafora??? -Pregunto la INVERBE de Annie

Entonces se abrio la puerta y se vio al ENANO pero aun asi GUAPISIMO hermanito de Draco

- Metafora: Figura retorica que consiste en trasladar el sentido recto de las voces en otro figurado en virtud de una comparacion tacita. Alguna duda? - pregunto, y sin dejarnos siquiera responder dijo - bueno, entonces bye.

-Quien es el? - pregunta Drakky

-Tu hermanito tontin - Respondimos Shan y yo al unisono

-Yo tengo un hermanito?!

-Quien crees que es el que acaba de entrar ..

-Cono no es mi culpa que mi mama sea tan perra

-De algun lugar tuviste que salir mi vida

-_Nick... me acabo de dar cuenta de algo: El hermanito de Drakky siempre entra en cuanto alguien hace una pregunta estupida... Hay que empezar a hacer muchas preguntas estupidas entonces._

_-Ohhh SI! ok... a ver... Annie porque eres tan estupida??_

_-NO NICK! Esa pregunta es demasiado larga como para poder responderla_

_-Yo si puedo responderla... -Hizo como si pensara mucho -Porque es ella!!_

_-Entonces no es una pregunta estupida_

_Entretanto Vicky nos miraba como si fuesemos lokas (lo cual no es mentira) y dijo:_

_-Draco tiene un hermanito?_

_-Hay no viste el bello ninito que acaba de entrar?!_

_-Son unas aberradas - grito Annie con asco -Francamente.. se fijan en un ninito de 3 anos menos!!! que pretenden!_

_-Ehm.. tirar con el quizas.._

_-Tan bueno esta mi hermanito?!_

_-Casi tanto como tu._

**Fin del chappie**

**_Agradeceríamos reviews.,.. Nos agradaria saber que alguien bueno y piadoso nos lee... bueno... saben, no aceptamos flames!! NO!! OK?! asi que no pierdan tiempo escribiendo flames_**

**__**

**_Atte:_**_ Shan_ y Nick


End file.
